Pesadillas
by Egara
Summary: Se enciende una luz roja en el subconsciente de Shepard ¿demasiados efectos colaterales en su agitada vida?


**PESADILLAS**

En la oscuridad todo era un caos, estaba rodeada de llamas los ojos cegados por el humo no paraban de lagrimear los pulmones le quemaban no podía respirar, el ruido de la munición era ensordecedor y en medio de la confusión la voz le decía;

_-"Has hecho bien Shepard ve a por él, has tomado la decisión correcta"-_

Y corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la voz que se iba convirtiendo en un susurro entonces se producía la explosión, trozos de munición y restos de metales que volaban a gran velocidad traspasaban los escudos cinéticos y se le hundían en el traje clavándose con fuerza en la carne, el fuego le quemaba los brazos que instintivamente se habían movido para proteger su cabeza, oyó unos gritos desgarradores la forzaron a mirar, entonces vio el rostro de la jefa de artillería Williams retorciéndose de dolor y su cuerpo consumiéndose por las llamas.

_-¡ASHLEY!-_

Los fantasmas nunca la dejaban descansar, esta vez había soñado con la muerte de Ash, despertaba exhausta, cubierta de sudor las palmas de las manos ensangrentadas de clavarse las uñas y las piernas doloridas de tensar los mú sentó en la cama, respiraba con dificultad el cuerpo no se habituaba a aquella tortura a la que su propio subconsciente la sometía de forma implacable, desvelada se levantó para darse una ducha, al salir encendió su terminal privado, allí estaba la carta de Kaidan la había releído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria pero formaba parte de su ritual para calmarse, era la única conexión con él, si se concentraba en cada una de las palabras conseguía oír su voz diciéndole todo aquello, lo echaba de menos muchísimo pero estaba enfadada, las palabras de Kaidan la habían afectado profundamente, la había llamado _traidora_ el peor insulto para un soldado.

_-¡Maldita sea Kaidan! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

Él la conocía mejor que nadie, nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona a nivel emocional, la completaba le había dado fuerzas y apoyo cuando lo había necesitado y creía que era mutuo, lo amaba, era el único con el que sentía que habían mas cosas en la vida a parte del deber, pero en Horizonte después de fundirse en un intenso abrazo del que no deseaba desprenderse nunca, él se había transformado, en sus ojos había visto rabia, contradicción y decepción ¿Por qué no la creía? No tenía motivos, él también había visto como el consejo había ignorado sus pruebas ¿Por qué repetía el mismo patrón? Estaba harta de esa sensación, era como nadar contracorriente nadie, ni el consejo ni la alianza daba crédito a sus palabras por eso habían llegado a esta situación, ese era el motivo de su sociedad temporal con Cerberus, no se fiaba de ellos y muchísimo menos del Hombre Ilusorio, pero eran los únicos que estaban haciendo algo por las colonias desaparecidas la habían devuelto a la vida y le habían dado todos los recursos que necesitaba para acabar con los recolectores, así que era mejor mantener el dolor y la frustración a raya, enterrados todo lo hondo que pudiese, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo no tenía tiempo para lamentos, por eso no había respondido a su disculpa.

**DETERMINACIÓN**

Para la comandante L. Shepard el deber tenía que ser lo primero. De ella dependía la vida de colonias enteras y no iba a dejarlo todo por un interés personal.

_-"Sacrificar a uno por el bien de muchos"-_

No dejaba de repetirse la misiva que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo en su instrucción N7, sabía que tanto ella como cualquiera de su equipo podían morir en cualquier misión y estaba dispuesta a ello.

La pérdida de seres queridos formaba parte su vida, primero sus padres y sus dos hermanos en Mindoir atacados por los esclavistas batarianos mientras recogían la cosecha, los vio morir a todos tiroteados, cazados salvajemente mientras intentaban huir, solo ella consiguió escapar dejándose caer por una hondonada cercana a las tierras de su familia, conocía bien aquella zona y sabía dónde podía esconderse, su padre le había enseñado cuando los batarianos empezaron a atacar colonias, corrió y se escondió durante días hasta que una patrulla de la alianza alertada por los disturbios la encontró, no pudo hacer nada por su familia.

Después en Akuze perdió a todo su pelotón, Smith, Toombs, Sokolov,Liu, Kile y López unas fauces trilladoras acabó con ellos recordaba el ácido del depredador quemando a sus compañeros mientras les gritaba órdenes para que saliesen de la zona de la baliza, recordaba el color oscuro de su propia sangre bajo el casco, nublandole la visión, el dolor punzante de sus costillas rotas hundiéndose en los pulmones y el peso muerto del Cabo López sobre su espalda, el soldado estaba destrozado por el golpe que la trilladora había propinado a su vehículo, no sobrevivió tampoco consiguió salvarlos.

Y por ultimo Ash, con los pocos supervivientes del escuadrón de Kirriae gritando por radio que no volviese a por ella, la imaginaba rodeada de llamas y Geth, muriendo en la explosión nuclear que acabó con la fábrica de Krogans de Saren, no tuvo tiempo de ir a por ella cuando dejó a Kaidan a salvo en la Normandía.

Tuvo que elegir quien vive y quien mure, lo hizo y lo volvería a hacer ¿quién sabe cuántas decisiones como estas tendría que tomar a lo largo de la guerra que estaba librando?

Todas estas muertes le habían dejado marcas, cicatrices y sobre todo pesadillas, pero podía con ello estaba capacitada, era una soldado experta en el campo de batalla, una N7, una espectro del consejo ¿Cuántas personas en todo el universo habían como ella? Era consciente de lo que se avecinaba y estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, el peso de la galaxia recaía sobre sus hombros y era capaz de aguantarlo.

Miró la foto de Kaidan por última vez y salió hacia la misión suicida.


End file.
